


Someone To Come Home To

by orderlychaos



Category: Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation (2015)
Genre: Basically Just Smut, Bottom!Brandt, Except cuddling, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, PWP, not much else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orderlychaos/pseuds/orderlychaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, William Brandt comes home to find his boyfriend on his couch.  (And then porn happens).</p>
<p>Sort of sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5010556">Wooing William</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

> For infiniteeight. Also, apologies. I’m not very good at PWPs, and emotions got involved in this, so it’s probably not a PWP anyway, but I hope you like it.
> 
> Sequel of sorts to “Wooing William”.

William Brandt sighed tiredly as he let himself into his apartment.  It had been a long and difficult few days, and now that another crisis was over, he very much wanted to strip out of his suit, find some comfortable sweat pants, and sleep for eight hours in a row.  It would be nice to see his lover again, too, for more than a passing glimpse, or a terse conversation in Operations, but Will doubted Alan would be willing to make the trip over at this time of night.  Not when he was still dealing with the fallout of Ethan’s latest world-saving mission.

Which was why he was surprised at the dim light and soft noise of the TV coming from his living room.  Putting his keys down on the hall table, Will frowned.  He wasn’t carrying a gun because he wasn’t a field agent anymore, no matter how much Ethan insisted, and the security on Will’s building was very good.  Even so, he crept forward on quiet feet, pressing his back to the edge of the open doorway before peering around.  When he caught sight of Alan Hunley half-sprawled across his couch, eyes closed and wearing jeans and a grey sweater, Will huffed out a laugh at himself even as his shoulders relaxed.  He was clearly still on edge from overseeing Ethan’s mission.

Alan blinked awake at the sound, groaning slightly as he straightened himself up.  “Will,” he said with a smile.  “You’re back.”

“Yeah,” Will replied softly.  Warmth curled through his stomach at finding Alan waiting for him when he clearly could have been asleep in his own bed.  They’d only been dating for a few months, but all the evidence suggested that Alan was here to stay.

“Have you eaten?” Alan asked.  “I had an early dinner, but I can order something for you if you’d like?”

“No, thanks,” Will said with a sigh.  “I’m not really hungry.  I just want to go to bed.”

Alan nodded, climbing slowly to his feet.  He had to be exhausted too, if he was falling asleep on the couch.  “I can help with that,” he said, his blue eyes gleaming mischievously.

“Oh, really?” Will said, feeling a frisson of heat in his stomach.  He’d thought he was too tired for anything other than sleep, but he’d clearly underestimated the effect of finding Alan on his couch.  Particularly with that playful smile he saved for Will.

“Yes,” Alan said, switching off the TV before walking over.  He stepped right into Will’s space, sliding his hands around Will’s waist.  “And I think the first thing to do is get you out of that suit.”

Chuckling, Will leaned forward to press a kiss to Alan’s lips.  “Sounds like a plan,” he murmured.

Alan’s hands tightened on his waist when Will moved to step back, pulling him in for a longer kiss, their chests pressing together.  Will went willingly, running his hands over Alan’s soft sweater, feeling the breadth of Alan’s shoulders and the still fit muscle he kept hidden under his suits.  Alan might not have been a field agent, but he knew the dangers of his chosen profession and how sometimes survival meant brawn instead of brains.  Will appreciated the effort, just as he wouldn’t care if Alan ever stopped hitting the treadmill every morning.  Will’s mouth would still run dry at the way Alan’s clever fingers somehow slipped underneath his now-untucked shirt, drawing a gasp from Will as they slid up the skin of his stomach.

Chuckling, Alan pulled back slightly to nuzzle at Will’s jaw.  “That got you to stop thinking,” he said, a tiny bit smug.

Not that Will minded.  Many of his past lovers had gotten frustrated at the way Will’s mind never stopped moving, but Alan had always treated it as a personal challenge, trying to find out just which touches had Will stuttering and his mind going blank.

Will hummed, diving in for another kiss.  Alan tasted of red wine and the caramels he liked to indulge in when he could.  “You know,” he said, pulling out of Alan’s arms just enough to slid off his jacket and toss it over the back of the couch.  “This is much better than what I had planned.”

Alan raised both eyebrows, smiling faintly.  “You mean having a long, hot shower, climbing into bed and then staring at the ceiling because you’re still wired after twelve hours dealing with Hunt’s chaos?” he said.  “Those plans?”

Grinning at how well Alan knew him, Will shrugged.  “Well, I think I was probably going to jerk off somewhere in the middle there, but yes,” he agreed, ducking his head to press kisses to Alan’s neck.  “Those plans.”

“Well, I’m glad I can be of assistance,” Alan said dryly, his voice hitching as Will nipped at a particularly sensitive spot below his collar.

Will glanced up, and Alan took the opportunity to slid his fingers into Will’s hair, tugging him up again for a kiss.  Will stopped him with a finger to Alan’s lips, because there was something he needed to say.  They didn’t talk about emotions often, but Alan had started their relationship by wooing Will with small gifts, and Will never wanted to make Alan feel like he wasn’t appreciated.  “All teasing aside,” Will said quietly.  “Coming home to find you here has been the best part of my day.”

Alan smiled, his blue eyes warming.  “Mine too,” he admitted.  “Even if we just go to bed and cuddle.”

A smirk curved Will’s lips.  “We could,” he said, “but I think I like the idea of having you fuck me into the mattress a whole lot better.”

Sucking in a shuddering breath, Alan’s hand tightened in Will’s hair and his hips jerked forward.  Will watched Alan’s eyes darken, a shiver sliding down his spine.  “I take it you like that idea too?” he breathed, leaning in until his lips brushed Alan’s as he spoke.

In retaliation, Alan pushed his hands back under Will’s untucked shirt, his palms slowly inching up Will’s back.  Will let out a soft groan, arching into the touch, and Alan chuckled roughly as he leaned in for another kiss.  Unlike the sweet, almost chaste kisses of earlier, this one was deep and messy, heat sparking as Will opened his mouth under Alan’s, giving himself over to the rush of arousal sliding underneath his skin.  By the time Alan pulled back and Will could gather his thoughts again, Will’s tie and waistcoat had disappeared and his shirt was hanging open.

“Shall we go to bed?” Alan murmured in his ear, his hot breath brushing against Will’s skin and making him shiver.

“Yes,” Will agreed, suddenly feeling so turned on his was dizzy with it.  “Good plan.”

They stumbled their way to the bedroom between laughter and kisses, pausing to let Will unhook his cufflinks and leave them beside his watch on the dresser.  Reaching up, Will tugged at Alan’s sweater, because as good as he might look in it, Will wanted Alan naked _now_.  Whenever they had time, Alan had a tendency to go slow and sweet, savouring sex like he did any of the indulgences he allowed himself to have.  Will never minded, because there was something to be said for having Alan’s entire focus levelled on him, but there were times when he wanted it faster, a little rougher.

Catching Alan’s hand, Will pulled him back towards the bed.  He stumbled slightly when the back of his knees hit the mattress, laughing softly when Alan caught him easily.  “Careful,” Alan admonished softly, but Will was distracted by the way Alan’s dark gaze slid over his naked chest.

Will might be the IMF’s Chief Analyst more than a field agent now, but he kept in shape.  And as much as Alan might complain he was suffering the effects of his age, Will could only smirk happily as he watched Alan strip off the rest of the clothes until he was standing there in his underwear.  Will reached for his belt, unbuckling it with only slightly clumsy fingers and leaving his pants to pool carelessly on the floor to deal with later.  Unable to resist Alan standing so close, Will stepped forward to catch Alan’s mouth in another hungry kiss, gasping when Alan sneakily sent him sprawling back across Will’s shamefully unmade bed.  Alan hesitated, ducking into the bathroom and returning with a towel that he tossed over the sheets.  It was hardly the sexiest preparation -- like taking off socks -- but Will appreciated the practicality.

He grinned up at Alan, taking a moment to appreciate the way Alan’s hair was messy from Will’s fingers and his cheeks were flushed.  Alan swallowed, looking down at Will like he still wasn’t sure how they’d ended up here, together, and Will’s heart squeezed in his chest.  “Are you going to join me?” he teased, holding out a hand for Alan to take.

Not that Alan would ever deny Will anything he really wanted.  “Yes,” Alan said, climbing onto the bed.  “Of course.”

“Good,” Will muttered, pulling Alan down to rest solidly against him.  He couldn’t stop the groan at the hot press of Alan’s naked skin against his.  “Wait, shit, underwear.”  He wriggled, letting out a triumphant growl when he pulled off his own boxer-briefs before he repeated the same struggle with Alan’s.

Curling a hand into Alan’s hair, Will dragged him down for a kiss, deep and hot, even as he wrapped one leg around Alan’s.  His hips jerked up, grinding their cocks together.  Alan gasped, panting a little, and Will let him go so he could see the expressions flickering across Alan’s face, the mix of lust and affection in the softness of his eyes and the smile curving his lips.  Alan slid a palm down Will’s chest from his collarbones to his stomach, and Will shivered at the touch.  Dipping his head, Alan trailed kisses down Will’s neck, skimming a hand tauntingly over Will’s stomach, and Will couldn’t stop the way his fingers dug into Alan’s skin as his back bowed.  

“I thought you were going to fuck me,” he said, gasping a little when Alan took the opportunity to nip at his bottom lip.

Alan sucked in a shaky breath.  “I can do that,” he whispered.

He pulled back enough to grab lube and a condom from Will’s bedside table, and Will was content to watch, marvelling at how his normally composed lover was flushed and sweaty, his lips kiss-swollen.  Alan had a way of making him feel out of control, like he was burning up from the inside out, sparks of heat flickering under his skin.  Will reached out and snagged a pillow, shoving it under his hips, even as he let his eyes trace a path from Alan’s flushed cock, over his stomach and chest and up to his face.  “You going to hurry up at all?” Will said, his voice edging towards breathless.

Alan arched an eyebrow.  “Always so impatient,” he replied, letting out a smirk of his own as he slicked up his fingers.

Will shivered, letting his legs fall open so Alan could settle between them, Alan’s other hand sliding up his thigh.  Teasingly, Alan stroked a finger over Will’s hole, and Will’s breath stuttered, his eyes sliding shut.  He loved this part, feeling Alan’s hands on him, anticipation coiling tight in his gut and heat crackling over his skin.  He gasped when Alan slid his finger in, unashamedly spreading his legs wider.

Alan took his time, stretching Will out slowly, alternating between twisting his fingers and brushing against Will’s prostate.  He loved to do that, waiting until Will was a writhing and gasping, but tonight Will wasn’t sure he was going to last.  “I’m good,” he said, panting as he arched his back to push down harder on Alan’s fingers.  “I’m _so_ good.”

Leaning down, Alan caught his lips in a biting kiss as he pulled his fingers free.  Will slid a hand up Alan’s back, feeling the shifting muscles under his palm.  He lets his head fall back as Alan pulled away long enough to tear open the condom packet and roll it on, his hands shaking only a little.  Will’s heart pounded as he watched Alan slick up his cock, trying to hold onto the ragged edge of his control.

“Wait, wait,” Will rasped when Alan reached for him again.  Rolling over, Will got up on his knees and braced his hands on the headboard of the bed, gripping the wood.  He wanted to _feel_ Alan, to let the stress of the day and the mission fall away until there was only heat and friction and Alan.

The mattress shifted behind him as Alan moved closer, the hand sliding down his back letting Will know where Alan was.  He let his head fall forward as he felt the blunt touch of Alan’s cock against his entrance, and then Alan was pressing in achingly slowly.  Will gasped, long and drawn out, his hands tightening on the headboard even as Alan’s hands flexed on his hips.  Groaning roughly in his ear, Alan stroked his palm up Will’s chest, fingernails scratching gently.  By the time his balls met Will’s ass, they were both panting for breath and Will shivered again, his breath hitching.  He lifted his hips, back arching as he tried to pull Alan in deeper.

“You feel so good,” Alan panted roughly, leaning down to press a kiss to Will’s shoulder.

Will hummed, his knuckles white on the headboard as Alan draped himself over Will’s back, his hand resting over Will’s pounding heart to pull him close.  Normally, Will would have said something teasing or sarcastic in reply, but he couldn’t find the words.  The stretch was so good, Alan’s cock hot and perfect inside him.  Electricity sparked up and down Will’s spine, and when Alan rolled his hips, it drew another gasping moan from Will.

“So do you,” he said, voice rough and gravelly.

“Should I give you what you want, darling?” Alan whispered into his ear, the edge of strain audible in his voice.

“ _Please_ ,” Will replied.  He wanted Alan to get him off, to burn away the tensions of the day, and then he wanted to fall asleep in his lover’s arms.

Alan pulled back, driving a cry from Will when his hips snapped forward with a hard slap.  The jolt of pleasure that ran up his spine snatched the breath from Will’s lungs.  Behind him, Alan shifted, one hand steadying himself on Will’s back, the other gripping his hip tighter.  Will squeezed his eyes shut, hoping Alan would leave bruises.  He loved it when Alan left his mark, even if they were hidden under Will’s suit.

Alan gave a rough, experimental thrust.  “Like this?” he asked.

“Yes,” Will hissed, giving himself over to it.

The pace Alan set was relentless and exactly what Will needed.  It was hot and perfect, and as much as Will wanted it to last, he wouldn’t be able to hold on for long.  He bucked inelegantly into Alan’s thrusts, anchored by Alan’s grip on his hips.  Alan fucked him harder, gasping and groaning with every snap of his hips.  Will was still amazed he had the power to break Alan’s tight control like that, until Alan was as lost to the exquisite pressure building between them as Will was.  Will pushed back into him as much as he could, but mostly he just held on, crying out unashamedly as Alan fucked him hard.

“I’m close,” he gasped out, Alan’s thrusts getting rougher as his rhythm faltered.

“I’ve got you,” Alan growled, the sound hitting Will somewhere deep in his chest.

He groaned when Alan let go of his hip with one hand to slide it down over his sweat slick stomach, fingers curving around Will’s aching cock.  He hissed Alan’s name, his back arching, caught between the feeling of Alan behind him, pounding deep into him, and Alan’s slick grasp on his cock.  He was so close.  Fire spread from his stomach, muscles tightening, and the twist of Alan’s hand tore a desperate whimper from his throat.  Will moaned hoarsely as Alan gave another powerful thrust, crackling, burning heat rippling through him as he spiralled out of control.  He cried out Alan’s name as Alan shifted _just right_ , and Will gave into it, his release crashing through him, sharp and bright.

Behind him, Alan gasped, his whole body shuddering as he thrust into Will twice more, coming almost silently.  Shakily, Will lowered his head as Alan sagged bonelessly over his back, panting into Will’s neck.  He was heavy, but Will persuaded his arms to hold them up a little longer, savouring Alan’s sweaty skin against his and the echoes of a very nice orgasm still tingling through him.  After another moment, Alan pulled back, his cock slipping free.  He gently pushed Will, urging him to let go of the headboard and guiding him to avoid the wet spot.

Will collapsed onto the mattress with a groan, the exhaustion of his day catching up with him as his eyes slid shut.  He was too dignified to whine when Alan climbed off the bed, but he wanted to, needing to have Alan’s warm arms wrapped around him.  Alan chuckled somewhere above him, a broad palm trailing over his arm and shoulder.  “I’ll be right back,” he said quietly.

Will hummed, appeased for the moment, and he listened as Alan dealt with the condom, his footsteps padding to the bathroom.  The tap turned on, and then Alan was back with a warm cloth, carefully wiping Will down.  Will blinked open his eyes, trying to hide his disappointment at finding Alan dressed in a t-shirt and boxers.  After getting rid of the washcloth and towel, Alan slipped back into bed, and Will immediately rolled towards him.  He threw an arm over Alan’s waist, pressing his face into Alan’s shoulder.  Almost purring as Alan stroked a hand down his back, Will tilted his head up for a soft, languid kiss.  He’d never get tired of kissing Alan, or the way his chest went tight at the wonder, love and trust shining in Alan’s eyes.

“Think you can sleep now?” Alan asked, his lips curving up into a lazy, satiated smile.  It was a good look on him.

Laughter bubbled up from deep within Will’s chest, and he chuckled as Alan’s eyes crinkled at the corners.  Will couldn’t stop the impulse to lean forward for another kiss, just because he could.  “I think so,” he replied.  He felt content all the way down to his toes.

“Good.”  Alan shifted just enough to set the alarm, and Will yawned, knowing Alan would leave them plenty of time to battle for the shower in the morning.  Or maybe shower together.  “Go to sleep, Will,” Alan told him.

Will hummed, sleep already reaching out to catch him.  “You can buy me a green tea in the morning,” he muttered, because that was the first gift Alan had ever bought him and sometimes he just felt surprisingly sentimental.

“I will,” Alan said.  “I promise.”

 

End


End file.
